


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, But sad for a bit, Chan can drive ooooo, ChanLix, Chanlix are soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I promise it gets fluffy!, M/M, Short & Sweet, beach, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -- How cruel is the world that you are forced to love someone with your entire being and then walk away from them like it never even happened.Or--The au in which relationships have time limits and Chan for one hates it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hello <3 this is my first ao3 fic so be nice! just some sad and then cute chanlix to get you in your feels ;)

It would be foolish to say that this was unfair. How could something be unfair when it was the same for everyone? When people don’t know any different, they can’t question the morality of a situation. It just is. And there's no changing it. But God, Chan wished there was. He had been leaning against his bathroom cabinet crying for the last half an hour. His sob fest had started as small whimpers and droplets as he leaned his head over the sink and desperately attempted to get a hold of himself. But, before he knew it he was sliding down onto the cold tile breathing unsteady and tears streaming. It wasn’t fair. The more he tried to convince himself that this was just the way things were, the more his heart screamed agonizingly that it couldn’t be. It was around 15 minutes later when Chan finally calmed down and his phone started to ring on the bathroom counter where he had slammed it down. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray, you’ll never know how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away. His ringtone sang happily while his heart sank into the floor. He blindly groped for the phone, head still hanging low to the floor, and brought the bright light down to his face. To no surprise it was his Mum, she knew what day it was after all and Chan had been expecting a call from her. Any other day he would have given himself a quick pep talk about how it’s rude to not answer your parents, but today he just couldn’t handle it. March 1st. Exactly a year. Nothing less and not a second more. He gazed at his lockscreen when the phone stopped ringing. The picture forced another sob out of his mouth. His watery eyes gazed upon his boyfriend (yes he would still call him that for as long as it took for it to set in that this wasn’t the case anymore), his beautiful boyfriend smiling down at him from the top of a baby blue slide. The picture brought back waves of memories from this beloved day at the park. They had swung together and played on the seesaw, not caring how childish they looked. They had- Wait no he thought. Stop. If only he could get that silly boy out of his head. That silly, sweet, perfect boy. Whom he was no longer allowed to see anymore. 

March 1st 2019 was like a fairytale. Magical and beautiful and colorful but already filled with underlying melancholy as soon as you turn the first page. Because somehow you can tell that the main character isn’t going to make it out alive. Something deep inside you tells you that one day, in a few chapters or so, this is going to hurt really really badly. But you ignore it. You're distracted by the color and mystery of the situation. Because you have to be. If you looked at that time limit of exactly a year and thought Aw that’s too short, might as well not try at all! then you’d be alone for a year. A whole year. A measly little year. And who wants to be alone? Besides, Chan couldn’t say no to that face. That freckled and sunshiney face who was so excited because Wow a whole year! I’ve never had one for that long! I’m so excited! Hi I’m- That sweet little face. Handcrafted by God's finest angel no doubt. He was perfect, he really was. Chan believed that then and he believed it now. He believed it when he was running home to tell his dorm mates. He believed it when they told him not to say that because You barely know him, how can he be perfect? He believed it a month later when they were sitting at a cafe talking about puppies and whether or not they liked the beach. He believed it 3 months in when he held his face and kissed him for the first time. He believed it 5 months in when they went on their first trip together to the mountains and they played in the snow until their toes went numb. He especially believed it when these same snowflakes dropped on his boyfriend's star speckled cheeks. He believed it only 2 months ago when his sunshine surprised him at work with a ‘Happy 10 Months!’ cake. Although both of them knew that time going by wasn’t really all that happy, his thoughtful boyfriend just wanted to make the mood less depressing. His baby was perfect. His baby IS perfect. But he knew his baby was crying. He started crying before Chan even had to leave, silent streaks making their way down his soft cheeks and dropping off of his chin onto his cross legged lap. How cruel is the world that you are forced to love someone with your entire being and then you have to walk away from them like it never even happened. Chan couldn’t take it anymore so he willed himself to get off of the floor and stumble to his bedroom. The only place he wanted to go right now was the beach. It was where they had planned to go for their last day together but they had never made it due to his boyfriends crying. This didn’t annoy him, he understood his baby's sadness, but he wished they had the chance to just say “We’ll do it tomorrow!” Chan pulled on his white sneakers and his puffy jacket (this had been a gift from his boyfriend and he was glad it wasn’t taken away or anything) and made his way downstairs. His hand was grabbing the doorknob when he hesitated. A thought crossed his mind that his darling might be there as well but he knew that people whos relationship had run out weren’t physically able to go near each other and shook this thought out of his head. He quickly ran to his car and started it, anxious to get out of his house and away from his tear stained room. Chan drove and drove forty minutes away from his apartment and found himself in a pebble parking lot, overlooking the sandy waves. He opened his door and stepped out, sighing and wondering if this was the right thing to do. Maybe it would just make him more sad. But he started to stroll along the path down to the sand slowly, closing his eyes every few seconds to just relax and breath in the salty air. As he got closer to the water he felt the sea spray his face and a sense of familiarity washed over him. He almost forgot that he was here alone. And from now on he would probably only come here under that condition. The smile that had slowly started to creep onto his face quickly washed away at this thought and he found himself once again wondering why he even came. But this didn’t last for long. With just the slight tilt of his head he understood why the universe had sent him here. It was as if everything fell into place. There was no confusion or double taking. He knew right away. From the very moment he was just a pink dot in his peripheral to when he was fully facing him. He knew it was him. And seemingly before he even realized what he was doing he was running, sprinting across the sand and praying so hard that he didn’t disappear. Something deep inside him worried that he would be magically flung away as soon as he tried to go near the boy but once he was standing right behind him there was not a worry in sight. The boy had turned around when he was only a few feet away and the look on his face mirrored what Chan would imagine he looked like in this moment, shocked but filled with euphoria. And then his baby was jumping into his arms and he was holding him tightly again. He laughed and smiled brightly and just bathed in the warmth of his boyfriend. The boy held him tighter than he ever had before and Chan felt his heart leap when he felt small hands weave through his hair. It had only been a few hours since they had last been together but it felt like an eternity. “What? How? I-” the younger stammered, still clutching him tightly. Chan cut him off; “I don’t know and I don’t care,” he said, burying his head into the boy's neck. After a moment he raised up and looked his boyfriend in the eyes and studied his face closely for the first time. It was puffy and his eyes were red from crying, a sight he assumed the younger also saw when he looked at Chan's own face. “You’ve been crying?” he asked softly. The small boy nodded and shifted his gaze downwards. “I’ve been crying for hours.” he said. “Me too baby, me too. I’m so sor-” Chan replied but was cut off by a small ding and looked up to see a purple orb floating above their heads. A very specific sight that he had not seen for about a year…… “New match found.” The robotic voice spoke. He looked over at his boyfriend whos eyes filled with fear as his mind raced, wondering who would be required to replace his beloved Chan. “Lee Felix and Christopher Bang.” Chan gasped. “Time limit: 80 years” 

80 years. Nothing less and not a second more. 80 years. Chan was crying for a second time that night, but this time he was clutching his boyfriend and kissing him all over. This type of crying he could deal with. 80 years. It wasn’t forever, but it might as well have been. A lifetime. And Chan thought it sounded just right. 

The day he met Felix he immediately believed he was perfect. And now that he was standing in front of his baby again, he believed it more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed~ have a wonderful day! 
> 
> ALSO i wanna start a stray kids little space series so comment prompts for that if that is something you'd be interested in!


End file.
